


Lipstick

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sacrifice, Separation, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Trente-six ans à attendre qu'il ne vienne la secourir...
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 1





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Doctor Who_ appartient à BBC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 janvier 2015.

Cela devait être une sortie agréable pour eux trois, dans l'une des meilleures destinations touristiques que l'espace pouvait proposer ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal ? Par une simple erreur de bouton, ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés à travers le temps. Et elle devait absolument fuir, car des robots qui pouvaient la tuer par « gentillesse » la poursuivaient.

Elle avait fini par trouver un lieu où se cacher, utilisant son rouge à lèvres pour laisser un message au Docteur et à Rory, avant de se cacher. La dernière fois qu'elle l'utilisait avant un certain moment, mais elle l'ignorait alors. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils ne viennent la sauver. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient la sauver. Ils le faisaient toujours... n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur l'avait promis. Et Rory... Rory ne la laisserait jamais tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait attendu qu'ils viennent à elle. Trop longtemps. La première année, elle s'était simplement dit qu'ils avaient dû avoir un problème sur le chemin. Et puis une année de plus était passée, et une autre, et une autre... Rapidement, elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller, seule. Apprendre à fuir les robots et à se défendre contre eux : ils étaient partout, et ils la pourchassaient sans arrêt.

Au bout d'une certain temps, elle avait fini par reprogrammer un des robots, après l'avoir rendu inoffensif. Rory, il s'appellerait Rory. Et il resterait à ses côtés, pour lui tenir compagnie. Oh, comme son mari lui manquait... Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Parfois, elle sortait son rouge à lèvres, simplement pour le regarder, sans jamais l'utiliser, et s'énervait toute seule : ils n'arrivaient pas ! Ils ne venaient pas la sauver !

Amy avait arrêté d'attendre qu'ils ne viennent la sauver. Trop de temps était passé. Le moindre souvenir d'eux ne faisait que l'agacer, parce qu'elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Le robot-Rory ne suffisait pas : c'était son époux qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne venait pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée ici ?

En bricolant un peu, elle avait fini par construire quelque chose qui s'approchait du Tournevis Sonique de son Docteur Débraillé. Mais elle refusait de l'appeler ainsi. Ce serait donner trop de crédit à celui qui n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Cet objet était, en tout cas, très pratique, pour fuir les robots en obtenant ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Il complétait bien son armure et ses armes, pour les affronter.

Elle avait renoncé à les attendre. Et elle avait caché ses bijoux et son rouge à lèvres, pour ne plus penser à cette période, pour ne plus penser à eux. Amy Pond, seule contre le monde.

Lorsqu'elle n'y croyait plus, il était arrivé. Rory. Aussi jeune et charmant qu'elle l'avait quitté. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué, avec son petit air égaré et inquiet. Et elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait en le voyant. Elle refusait de se laisser aller à cela : ils ne l'avaient pas sauvée ! Elle les avait attendus, si longtemps ! Trente-six ans ! Trente-six ans de trop, seule ici !

Mais entendre sa voix, l'entendre s'énerver sur le Docteur qui s'était trompé, l'entendre la complimenter, toujours aussi maladroitement... C'en était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Amy se sentait craquer. Elle haïssait le Docteur pour l'avoir abandonné.

« Je me fiche que tu aies vieilli ! Je suis triste parce que nous n'avons pas vieilli ensemble. »  
Comment Rory pouvait-il être aussi... aussi lui ?

Amy avait fini par l'emmener dans sa cachette. Pourquoi l'aider, après tout ? Parce qu'il était Rory, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : malgré tout, elle l'aimait. Son mari confronté à son robot. Quelle drôle de situation...

Et elle avait vu le rouge à lèvres, traîner sur une table. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis le fameux message. Elle le prit dans sa main et l'ouvrit lentement, le regardant sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, prête à s'en remettre pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Parce que Rory était là, parce qu'elle avait envie de lui plaire, d'être jolie pour lui, malgré le temps passé... Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Au dernier moment, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était absurde, et elle avait jeté violemment le tube.

« Oh, pas de sentimentalisme ! »  
Amy ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle donnait cet ordre : Rory, ou elle-même ?

La Pond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se préoccuper de Rory, lui conseillait de ne pas se faire tuer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il venait avec elle. Rory, son époux, capable de la faire rire malgré l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu : pour la première fois depuis trente-six ans... Rory, qui se mettait toujours dans des situations dangereuses malgré lui...

Mais elle refusait d'être sauvée. Il était trop tard. Et elle refusait de les aider à sauver l'Amy du passé : elle voulait vivre ! Vivre avec lui, son Centurion. Celui qui avait promis de la protéger, plus de 2000 ans. Et si elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle refuserait toujours de changer les choses...

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en discute avec elle-même, celle du passé. Ne pas faire cela pour elle, ni pour Amy, mais pour Rory, seulement Rory. Le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Le seul homme qui ait jamais compté. Elle devait le faire, pour lui. Même si elle savait que le Docteur mentait en disant qu'il pourrait prendre les deux Amy dans le Tardis. Elle voulait y croire un moment, parce que Rory, lui, y croyait.

Et lorsqu'Amy l'embrassa, c'était pour lui dire adieu. Elle lsavait, au fond d'elle, que c'était sa dernière chance d'être avec lui.

Même lorsqu'elle aurait lutté, lorsqu'elle aurait ramené la jeune version d'elle-même auprès d'eux, Amy ne pourrait jamais rester avec Rory. Le Docteur verrouilla la porte du Tardis pile devant ses yeux, la condamnant à une mort certaine dehors. Et il obligea ensuite Rory à choisir laquelle des deux il voulait sauver.

Oh Rory, pauvre Rory. Comment pourrait-il le faire ? Amy choisit pour lui : il ne devait pas la laisser entrer, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Leur brisait le cœur. Il devait continuer sa route avec son Amy à lui, et la laisser mourir ici. Elle lui offrait une vie passée à ses côtés, il lui offrait un dernier témoignage d'amour.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si douloureuses ?

Amy accueillit à bras ouverts les robots venus pour lui administrer le fameux médicament qui venait la tuer. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de fuir : il était temps pour elle de s'endormir pour la dernière fois. Au moins, elle aurait pu revoir le visage de son mari avant de faire cela.

Alors qu'on lui administrait le sédatif, elle se mit à sourire, en songeant à quelque chose de bête, de si superficiel, mais qui lui faisait tant de bien... Amy regrettait de ne pas avoir mis du rouge à lèvres, avant d'embrasser pour la dernière fois son époux.


End file.
